In tape storage systems, data is streamed to a tape storage medium of a tape cartridge at very high speeds such as at 140 Mbyte/s in LTO-5 (Linear Tape Open) tape drives. Typically, data is written to the tape storage medium in a one-dimensional manner, i.e. in a single logical track, although the single logical track extends on the tape storage medium in two dimensions comprising multiple physical tracks arranged next to each other such that the single logical track extends back and forth along the length of the tape storage medium in a serpentine manner on the multiple physical tracks. This results in new data being written to the logical track in an append mode, i.e. new data is appended at the end of data written so far to the logical track. In other words, new data is appended to the logical end of the cartridge. All data that is ahead of the logical end of the cartridge is considered as invalid data.
Each new generation of tape storage systems may offer an increased storage capacity along with other new features. However, in order to allow for users to make use of earlier generation tape cartridges, new generation tape storage systems may provide for compatibility with respect to older generation tape cartridges in terms of reading and/or writing.